This invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel and to a gas bag module for such vehicle steering wheel.
It is known to integrate a gas bag into a vehicle steering wheel, which is deployed during an impact of the vehicle and thereby protects the driver of the vehicle from injuries. For mounting a gas bag in a vehicle steering wheel it is usual to insert a gas bag module, which in addition to the gas bag comprises a gas generator and a housing, into the vehicle steering wheel. Such gas bag module is mounted centrally in the region of the steering wheel hub. Since the accessibility of the steering wheel attachment thereby is blocked, it is required to mount the steering wheel on a steering shaft of the vehicle, before the gas bag module is mounted.
From the generic documents DE 44 15 765 A1 and DE 198 17 349 A1 it is known to integrate a gas bag directly into the skeleton of a steering wheel. In these solutions it also is the case that the gas bag integrated into the vehicle steering wheel covers the steering wheel hub. To ensure that after arrangement of the gas bag in the steering wheel, the steering wheel can be connected with the steering shaft, constructively complex special solutions are required, which change the hub connection.